Between the Lines
by cameronsn
Summary: No matter how it was that they had gotten together, in the end, it was what they felt for each other that counted. IchiRukia One-Shot


**An: **So, another IchiRukia because I am enjoying this pairing very much at the moment. Hope you like it!

_**Warning: Mature situations, please beware of rating. **_

_**I do not own Bleach.**_

* * *

**Between the Lines**

Rukia stirred awake, sleep making her eyelids heavy, she almost wanted to give into it again but there was something that she had to do and it was floating at the back of her mind even if she couldn't exactly pinpoint it at the moment with the lethargy coursing through her entire being. She knew it was important enough that she couldn't blow it off and so she made herself slowly sit up and blink a couple of times, taking in her surroundings. It was early in the morning and she noticed that she was entirely naked absentmindedly, continued to look around recognizing Ichigo's room (it was almost her own by now) before her eyes grew the size of saucers and she looked down again.

Naked?

She pulled the bedsheets over her chest quickly and swallowed hard, looking from the corner of her eye to the side almost not wanting to only to confirm her suspicions. Yep, that was Ichigo alright, happily dozing next to her face down, his bright orange hair unmistakable. It just about crumpled what small reserve of hope she had had regarding the apparent situation. With all the stillness in the world so not to wake him, she reached with her small foot to pull the covers around his waist slightly up only to confirm that he also was entirely naked. What the fuck? Just...just what the fuck? They hadn't been drunk, though they did have some of that wild punch that Urahara had...made...shit. She wanted to kick herself then maim the asshole because she should've known that anything made by Urahara was not to be trusted. She had known that they had been a little too overenthusiastic about Ichigo getting his powers back when they returned to Urahara's to celebrate. Even for them, it hadn't been normal to stick so close and hug so much, and kiss...

The memories, garbled as they were, were starting to come back and Ichigo chose that very moment to turn over so he was facing her. Rukia held her breath, knowing he would probably freak out if he woke up to this. She thought of getting dressed and continuing on pretending it never happened but whatever deity was watching over them was not as merciful as she had thought it once to be and Ichigo was slowly blinking up at her before she could even put her plan in motion.

"Rukia?" he grumbled confused.

What the hell was she doing in his bed? He noticed how she was holding the bedcovers close to her chest, her shoulders were bare and her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment as she held a level gaze with him. Then he sat up, the bedsheets pooled around his waist and he noticed how he too was naked.

Huh. How coincidental.

Not.

"What the fuck!?" he jumped off the bed, finger signaling her though once he noticed he had nothing to cover himself with, he used both his hands to cover his goods.

"Shhh!" Rukia hushed him. "It's sunday, you moron! Your dad and your sisters are still asleep!"

"What are you doing in my bed?!" he whispered angrily. "And why am I naked!? Why are you naked!?"

Rukia almost laughed, if it hadn't been because she was so conflicted as to what had happened between them the night before, she would have. Ichigo was an adorable sight, all angry and blushing up to his ears and down his neck at the same time, his entire body seemed to be glowing bright red with humiliation, hair disheveled from sleep and sticking out in odd places. As it was, she muffled a giggle against the back of her hand.

"What's so damn funny!?" Ichigo asked, glaring daggers at her and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Stop over-reacting, moron and stop yelling. It was just sex," she says, brushing him off though it is just an act.

Inside, her mind is reeling because this wasn't supposed to happen and she has no idea how the hell they got into this mess in the first place. How were they supposed to go back to the way things were after this?

Ichigo's eyes widen. "S-Sex?" he stammers. "Y-You...w-we...did..._it_?"

Rukia knows it's wrong but she needs time to think so she rolls over and cocoons herself in his bedsheets then makes her way to his bathroom. "I'm taking a shower," is all she says as she rushes past him.

While the shower is running, Ichigo sits by the edge of his bed and takes a few minutes to slowly compose himself. He couldn't remember a thing past kissing Rukia in his room after they made their way back from Urahara's and he is willing to bet anything that the asshole is probably somehow to blame for all of this. It's not that he minds, Rukia is a beautiful girl, mature beyond her years and entirely capable of understanding him. He had always felt a certain attraction to her but his shinigami duties always took precedence and time had never stilled for him once he became a substitute shinigami so he could explore his feelings any further. It was the time they spent away from her that had made him realize that maybe he liked Rukia more than just a friend, wanted to be with her more than just a friend but because his powers had entirely disappeared he had sort of given up on that. He didn't like to dwell on the past and though he cared for Rukia more than he cared for anyone else, he had known that he had to stop thinking about her and feeling for her if he was to move on at all.

But he had gained his powers back. And now...now what? Seeing her again had made the turmoil of emotions he felt spin out of control. He was flying high and crashing down, gasping for breath like a man that was seconds from drowning and reached the surface, heart pounding against his ribcage as though it would break it. She was there, she was back and she looked as beautiful as he had remembered her day after day for a year and a half. Suddenly, it seemed that the night's events had less to do with Urahara and more to do with him. He had wanted this.

He had _wanted _it.

As if on cue, Rukia stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around her slim form, _his_ towel. They locked eyes and Ichigo could tell that she had come to a similar realization. Not a moment passed before he was on her, kissing her and holding her face in between his rough and large hands. The towel was ripped from her body and Ichigo manhandled her, holding her up by her butt-cheeks until she was his height. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pressed her against the wall nearest to them, devouring her mouth with slow but deep and powerful kisses.

"Onii-san!" Yuzu's melodious voice rang just outside his door. "Breakfast is ready."

They froze on the spot, eyes wide as they panted into narrowly parted and faintly bruised lips.

"Answer!" Rukia urged anxiously.

"What the hell do you want me to say!? I thought you said she was sleeping!" Ichigo said just as anxious.

"I didn't know! Just say something, dumbass!" Rukia demanded angrily.

Ichigo grunted just as angrily. "I'm coming!" he yelled and heard her sister say something to indicate that she had heard him.

Rukia burst out laughing and Ichigo's glare darkened. "No pun intended you dumbass," he said, pouting sulkily.

She leaned in and kissed him, clearing away the pout, the intimate mood between them settling in again. "I missed you," she said with a small and gentle smile that he returned.

"I missed you too," he whispered, 'I love you' resonating between the lines...

* * *

**End. **I'm having fun writing these two so hopefully you enjoy them as much as I am enjoying them right now! Thank you for reading!


End file.
